Levels in Carmageddon
The following are the levels in Carmageddon for the PC and Macintosh platforms. There are no mission levels in this game: All levels are 'Race, Wreak or Wreak Havoc' based. Many of the original level descriptions were changed for the Censored editions of the game: Both versions are listed below. The Uncensored descriptions are marked Ped and red; The Censored ones are marked Zom and green. Maim Street Location: Bleak City Business District Pedestrian Count: 527 1 Lap: 2.87 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 99 Ped: Tonight's the night of the big game - So you may want to check out the stadium as you're passing. Don't worry, blood washes out of Astroturf real easy. Zom: Tonight's the night of the Zombie League big game - So you may want to check out the old stadium as you're passing. Don't worry, slime washes out of Astroturf real easy. Coastal Carnage Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 229 1 Lap: 5.97 Miles Number Of Laps: 2 Rank: 99 Ped: Dusty Trails' roads were designed by mad people who enjoy the sight of crashed RV's. Actually, that's not so mad. Fridge Racer Location: Frosty Pass Ski Resort Pedestrian Count: 516 1 Lap: 1.80 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 99 Ped: The visitors to Frosty Pass can look forward to experiencing a whole new variety of sports related injuries now you're in town! Zom: The Zombies of Frosty Pass can look forward to experiencing a whole new variety of sports related injuries now you're in town! Death Valley Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Town Pedestrian Count: 498 1 Lap: 1.8 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 96 Ped: If checkpoint chasing is your thing, (you odd person) you'd better be sure and stay on the track - one wheel wrong and you'll be lost! Pit Stop Location: Devil's Canyon Mines Complex Pedestrian Count: 581 1 Lap: 1.59 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 93 Ped: Things start to get tricky as the contest moves underground - Lots of big and nasty obstacles waiting to make Mr.Panel-Beater a very happy man! Industrial Injury Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 153 1 Lap: 1.2 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 90 Ped: Since MagnaChem turned the Pacific Ocean 99% Sulphuric in mid 2000, they've been quite busy trying to clean up their little mistake. Brighten their day with a nice race! Avenue of Atrocities Location: Bleak City Outskirts Pedestrian Count: 594 1 Lap: 3.1 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 87 Ped: This part of the city is perfect for the driving enthusiast, as speeds way over the legal limit can be attained with ease. For some reason, this pisses off the cops. Mist Me! Location: Dusty Trails Scenic Coastal Drive Pedestrian Count: 423 1 Lap: 3.28 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 84 Ped: Oh drat, it's a foggy day. Looks like you'll have to provide the entertainment to warm up those chilly hikers. Cops have been busy trying to sabotage the route... be warned! Zom: Oh drat, it's a foggy day. Looks like you'll have to provide the entertainment to warm up those chilly Zoms. Cops have been busy trying to sabotage the route... be warned! Chiller Location: Frosty Pass Ski Resort Pedestrian Count: 511 1 Lap: 1.46 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 81 Ped: It's dark, it's snowing, you don't have lights, and there's lots of big concrete things with arrows on in the way. You either follow the arrows, or hit the big concrete things. Simple. Erasing Arizona Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Town Pedestrian Count: 500 1 Lap: 1.95 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 78 Ped: As evening draws in and the citizen's of Devil's Canyon get settled after a hard day, what better time to catch them by surprise... it's amazing what a pick-u-up a fast approaching fender is! Zom: As evening draws in and the Zombies of Devil's Canyon get settled after a hard day, what better time to catch them by surprise... it's amazing what a pick-u-up a fast approaching fender is! 600ft Under Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex Pedestrian Count: 618 1 Lap: 2.29 Miles Number Of Laps: 2 Rank: 75 Ped: Underground funtime again. Watch out for the water, it's easy if you get the right line. Admire the hard work of the brave skilful miners. Before you kill them. Zom: Underground funtime again. Watch out for the water, it's easy if you get the right line. There's a high concentration of walking dead, just waiting to be burst! Mangled at the Mall Location: Bleak City Commercial District Pedestrian Count: 533 1 Lap: 1.95 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 72 Ped: A route that takes you through the heart of the busy shopping centre? Surely not... These happy souls are about to learn a new meaning for the phrase Shop 'Till You Drop! Zom: A route that takes you through the heart of the busy old shopping centre? Surely not... these unhappy souls are about to learn the meaning of the phrase Shop 'Till You Drop! I Scream in the Sun Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 517 1 Lap: 4.19 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 69 Ped: There's some tight and dangerous bends on this circuit. If you get overheated, cool down at the beach - the water's lovely! MagnaChem Mayhem Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 297 1 Lap: 1.73 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 66 Ped: It's evil and twisted, it takes no prisoners, it's dank & depressing, it goes on and on 'til you think it will never end... it's a bit like you, really. Off Quay Location: Dusty Trails Quayside Complex Pedestrian Count: 401 1 Lap: 4.16 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 63 Ped: Is there anyone you'd rather toss through the air with evil glee than... people who own boats? Thought not. Zom: Is there anyone you'd rather toss through the air with evil glee than... Zombies who sail boats? Thought not. Halfway to Hell Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex Pedestrian Count: 610 1 Lap: 4.70 Miles Number Of Laps: 1 Rank: 60 Ped: Down into the bowels of the Devil's Canyon you go... for the grand tour of the mines. Lose it here, and you're in an underworld of hurt. Industrial Action Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 160 1 Lap: 2.0 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 57 Ped: If you should mess up and find yourself in a bath of acid, you will find there's always a way out. Plus, that acid really shines chrome up a treat! Wall Street Crash Location: Bleak City Financial District Pedestrian Count: 602 1 Lap: 4.07 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 54 Ped: We all dream of success and the opportunity to earn riches beyond our wildest imaginations. We all loath those who achieved it. They are thick on the ground here... go for it! Zom: We all dream of success and the opportunity to earn riches beyond our wildest imaginations. We all loath those who achieved it. Their Zom remains are thick on the ground here... go for it! Terror on the Trails Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 516 1 Lap: 4.16 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 51 Ped: It's night-time in the national park, so drive carefully... you could have a very nasty accident. Watch out for hikers, the elderly, and other weirdos. Zom: It's night-time in the national park, so drive carefully... you could have a very nasty accident. Watch out for Zombie hikers, the old Zoms, and other weirdos. Roswell That Ends Well Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Town Pedestrian Count: 470 1 Lap: 1.99 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 48 Ped: There's something odd going on in the pyramid in the centre of town. The entrance is blocked and guarded, and the only way in seems to be down the shafts in the corners of the roof... Shafts of Fright Location: Devil's Canyon Mines Complex Pedestrian Count: 609 1 Lap: 2.00 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 45 Ped: Subterranean carsick blues! This circuit is tight and twisty, full of bumps and ramps. Guaranteed to lose you your lunch! Top Gear Thrash Location: Bleak City Outskirts Pedestrian Count: 592 1 Lap: 3.77 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 42 Ped: This high-octane blast around the outskirts of the city is ideal for setting new land speed records. When you're not flying through the air, that is... Acid Reign Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 265 1 Lap: 2.45 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 39 Ped: There's a whole bunch of bonus barrels on this circuit, but getting to them can be tricky. Time to put your thinking helmet on... Hitch Hiker Harvest Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 243 1 Lap: 3.91 Miles Number Of Laps: 3 Rank: 36 Ped: Ecologically, hikers do an enormous amount of damage to our great national parks. When the concentration of back-packers gets too high, it's high time for a culling... Zom: The Zombie hikers do an enormous amount of damage to our great national parks. When the concentration of walkers gets too high, it's high time for a culling... Slaughter City Location: Bleak City Financial District Pedestrian Count: 576 1 Lap: 2.79 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 33 Ped: Get some serious air at the end of the long straight, taking you into the financial heart of Bleak City. From there, why not do the 'sidewalk sweep' for a couple of blocks? Mine's a Large One Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Complex Pedestrian Count: 613 1 Lap: 4.08 Miles Number Of Laps: 1 Rank: 30 Ped: The grand finale of the mining circuits is designed to dent your car and your pride... it will put all your skills and knowledge to the test... Slalom Slayfest Location: Frosty Pass Ski Resort Pedestrian Count: 509 1 Lap: 3.78 Miles Number Of Laps: 4 Rank: 27 Ped: On the piste again! Someone forgot to pack the snow chains, which is a shame... this circuit takes the scenic route so wrap up warm and upgrade your armour! High Rise Horror Location: Bleak City Commercial District Pedestrian Count: 404 1 Lap: 1.54 Miles Number Of Laps: 6 Rank: 24 Ped: Vertigo sufferers, give up now! Everyone else, you'd better keep your finger hovering over the 'recover' key if you want to complete it... there's only road back to the track. Fragged at the Factory Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 148 1 Lap: 2.08 Miles Number Of Laps: 6 Rank: 21 Ped: Things are getting tougher, and the level of opposition will be greater now than ever before. You're going to need some heavy metal around you if you want to win! By the Seascythe Location: Dusty Trails Ocean Drive Pedestrian Count: 399 1 Lap: 4.01 Miles Number Of Laps: 5 Rank: 18 Ped: Beat the blockades, beat the roadblocks, beat the cops, beat the living daylights out of the opposition. It's the only way to be sure... Desert Storm Location: Devil's Canyon Mining Town Pedestrian Count: 470 1 Lap: 1.56 Miles Number Of Laps: 8 Rank: 15 Ped: This is a very tough circuit. You should ask yourself: Do I want to complete it, or do I stand and fight? Time to waste some opposition... Ramp Rampage Location: MagnaChem Acid Ocean Reprocessor Pedestrian Count: 281 1 Lap: 0.95 Miles Number Of Laps: 6 Rank: 12 Ped: If you'd like a break from the automotive carnage, and you've got the speed, you can get round this circuit in ultra quick time and leave the others standing. Yawn. Blood on the Rooftops Location: Bleak City Outskirts Pedestrian Count: 544 1 Lap: 4.4 Miles Number Of Laps: 10 Rank: 9 Ped: The word is, the cops are using their new top of the range APC in this area of the city. It's virtually indestructible. If only there was a way to get hold of it... Downtown Devastation Location: Bleak City Commercial District Pedestrian Count: 506 1 Lap: 5.76 Miles Number Of Laps: 12 Rank: 6 Ped: Lots of long straights, perfect to try out any really tough new hardware you may have on the opposition. Get well ahead, then turn it round. What could be more fun? Beaches of Blood Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 519 1 Lap: 3.14 Miles Number Of Laps: 12 Rank: 3 Ped: There's a lot of twisty mountain road at the start of the race, and it's a long, long drop to the bottom of the cliffs. Why not show someone just how long? Beef Curtains Location: Dusty Trails National Park Pedestrian Count: 260 1 Lap: 2.78 Miles Number Of Laps: 15 Rank: 1 Ped: Cattle are dangerous. They can be dangerous in the wild, and they can be dangerous to eat. It's time for you to reduce this terrible threat to humanity. It's curtains for Beef. Zom: Zombie cattle are dangerous. It's time for you to reduce this terrible grey threat to humanity. It's curtains for Beef. Category:Levels